


you lean on me, I'll lean on you, we'll be okay

by streimel



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streimel/pseuds/streimel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Howon has an idea, it usually turns out for the best for all of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	you lean on me, I'll lean on you, we'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever and a day to write, I think my brain is desperately trying to avoid me attempting to finish editing chp 1 of my first multi-chaptered fic (writing longfic is so scary!) and sigh this is all a mess
> 
> Sry none of that is important let's just get to the smut
> 
> Uhm I should mention there's some slight uh rimming in the 8th section so if you don't want anything to do with that business you can skip it and it won't affect anything

Everyone could admit Howon had the best ideas. Not only in that he was creative and imaginative, but that he could always get everyone else on his side, no matter what. Maybe it had to do with him being the very middle all his life, both in his family and amongst them; he could talk to the hyungs, be on their level and commiserate, but then connect with the maknae line just as well. So when he mentioned during dinner he had an idea, every turned to listen.

 

"So I was thinking, since we have a day off tomorrow and all, we should do something. Together. Since we don't really do that anymore."

 

Most of them seemed to agree, murmuring about how long it had been since they really did something together, but a few vocal protestations about already having plans and other things to do went up, whining about the potential change of plans. 

 

"Hey, hey, listen. We should really have a day of fun, real fun. Get out and bond together like we haven't in what, like a year? I know some of us had plans, but I think we should prioritize here," he had argued, not discouraged by the complaints.

 

Everyone seemed to think this over, reflecting on their recent distance with one another and the growing void between some of the members. Howon had a good point, and even the complainers couldn't deny that. Sunggyu, leader hat firmly on (and major dissenter to this idea that would have ruined his planned sleep marathon), brought up the issue on everyone's minds first. 

 

"It's a good idea, but how are we going to decide what exactly we'll do? Because I think we all know how even something like dinner leads to near fist fights, and fighting over what to do with our very precious free time will undoubtedly lead to a battle royale, and I for one don't want to have to spend my fee day cleaning blood off the walls. And don't say kai bai bo, someone always complains about cheating and it being unfair and blah blah, you get what I'm saying."

 

Everyone else had swiveled their heads around, watching Howon with interest, but Howon had anticipated the doubt. "Of course, hyung. That's why we're not going to do kai bai bo." And on that note, he threw his snapback into the middle of the circle, brim up. "Everyone's going to write down their idea on a slip of paper, and then someone will choose our winning slip and we'll do whatever it says. That way, it will be totally fair. All of us have an equal chance of being selected, so there's no unfairness or favoritism in the selection. We all agree that's fair, right, and no one's going to complain if they don't get picked?"

 

They all nodded in agreement, Dongwoo procuring a notepad and a crayon, of all things, from his bag, each of them ripping off a slip before writing down their idea and throwing it in the cap. When the pad had gotten around and everyone added their input, Howon picked up the cap, shaking it to mix up the slips, and extended it in Sunggyu's direction.

 

"Will you do us the honors, hyung?"

 

Sunggyu had tried to look neutral, as if it were only natural that the oldest and leader would be the one to choose, but everyone could tell he was secretly thrilled, just like a little kid, and Sungjong had rolled his eyes when Sunggyu was preoccupied. Sunggyu made a show of choosing, picking up one slip and then another, before finally deciding on one from the bottom of the cap. By then, everyone's interest had been piqued by this new idea, and they all waited expectantly for what the next day had in store for them. Sunggyu smiled quickly before pulling on his most serious of leader faces, a single nod as he threw the paper in the middle of the group. 

 

"Well men, it seems like we're going to have a beach day."

 

* * *

 

In the end, they only had one disagreement, a slight one at that, when Dongwoo went to get in the driver seat of the van and three of them shuffled him off to the back row instead, despite Dongwoo's loud whines. Dongwoo pouted for a solid twenty minutes until Sungjong distracted him with the blowing bubbles he had meant to save for the beach, and even though they all got wet for the rest of the hour-long drive, everyone was in too good of a mood to complain.

 

And so it followed that they begin using the system to figure out controversial decisions, relying on the equal chances of the system to circumvent the usual arguments resulting when someone doesn't like that they lost in kai bai bo. The system solved the issue of dinner choices, who got to sit in the front seat all the way to Busan, who had to run down the street and get them coffee at 5 am on a freezing December morning before they head off to the salon. Of course, everyone complained now and then, but generally, the system worked out a lot of the little spats they get into.

 

It isn't until a few months after the beach day that they once again get to use it for the original purpose. Sunggyu sits them down, going over the next day's schedule, and Howon casually brings up the idea again. 

 

"So, I was thinking, since our first schedule isn't until tomorrow night and we won't have to even leave here 'til 2 or 3, we should do something tonight. We can use the system, I guess, but if you guys want to go out for drinks or games or something…"

 

Dongwoo immediately flips off his hat, because they know good and damn well they're not going to agree by just talking it out, and they all throw in an slip of paper. It's Myungsoo's turn to draw the slip, cycling through the order of oldest to youngest, and Myungsoo grabs the first one from the top of pile, reading it over and over and over again while the rest of them wait.

 

"Hey, didn't you learn to read like twenty years ago? What does it say?" Sungyeol prods impatiently, trying to read over Myungsoo's shoulder.

 

Sungyeol's voice seems to knock Myungsoo out of his reverie, and he quickly crumples the slip in his hand before Sungyeol can read it, sliding the ball into his pocket. "Someone was just…pranking us I think." 

 

Everyone else exchanges confused glances, questioning what exactly Myungsoo is implying, before Sungyeol just simply reaches into Myungsoo's pocket and retrieves the smushed wad of paper.

 

"Wait-" Myungsoo tries to intervene, grabbing at the slip, but Sungyeol slaps his hands away, reading the slip before his eyebrows fly up.

 

"I don't think this is a joke…"

 

Dongwoo leans over, reading the paper in Sungyeol's hand before falling back to the floor, rolling in laughter, and Sungyeol throws the slip into the middle of the circle.

 

"Well, what do you guys think?"

 

The rest of them lean in, four heads brushing against each other, before Sunggyu leaps up, hands fisted at his sides. 

 

"Okay, who the fuck decided to be an asshole?"

 

Sungjong turns over the slip in his hand, looking at both sides, before answering him. "I can't tell. This isn't really any of our handwriting styles. Whoever wrote it must have tried to write a bit differently than normal."

 

Sunggyu grabs for the hat, determined to find the culprit by process of elimination of handwriting, when Howon stops him short, a steady hand of his chest. "Hyung, hyung, take it easy. No need to get worked up."

 

"No need to get worked up? Are you insane? Because, sure, 'sex' is a totally reasonable activity for us to do," Sunggyu spits out, eyes sweeping across the room as if the author of the slip is going to offer himself up for punishment at any moment. "What are we going to do? Go out and pick up some chicks at a club? All seven of us? That'll look great in tomorrow's paper, I'm sure our parents will be so proud-"

 

"There are other ways to have sex, hyung," Dongwoo adds calmly, too calmly, and Sunggyu notices for the first time that they're all looking at him as if he's the one with the fucking ridiculous ideas.

 

"Guys…guys, stop. Stop being crazy. This isn't funny. At all. Stop joking around."

 

They exchange glances again, silently nodding to one another, before Howon finds the courage to be the one to say it. "Hyung…I don't think any of us are kidding."

 

Sunggyu looks dangerously close to having a mental breakdown, beating hands against his head as he crouches into a little ball, and everyone waits for him to speak again. 

 

"Who exactly," he begins, refusing to look any of them in the eye, "are you implying we should have sex with then?"

 

Dongwoo snorts once, causing Sungyeol to poke his side roughly, and Sungjong meets Howon's eyes, waiting for Howon's sign, before turning to Sunggyu. 

 

"With each other, of course."

 

* * *

 

It takes another thirty minutes to calm Sunggyu done before they are in the circle again, a new set of papers in the hat in the center of them.

 

Sunggyu's still fuming, angry over what he views as a choice dredged in immorality and bad decision making, but even angrier that they offered to leave him out if he were more comfortable that way. Kim Sunggyu is no coward (or so he tries to tell himself), and he's not going to be the only one to chicken out of this. 

 

"Wait wait, explain this to me again. I'm confused. So there are seven slips of paper, but…."

 

"Okay, there are seven slips, right?" Howon made up the system, and he patiently explains it to Sunggyu for the fourth time. "Four are blank; the other three have the numbers 1, 2, and 3 on them. That decides who gets the order in picking. It's kind of like gym class, I guess, but there are three teams."

 

"So there will be a…team…of three members then, right?"

 

"Right. There are two rounds of picking - the first round, each person can choose one other person. In the second, the person can choose to take the remaining person, or pass to the next group."

 

Sunggyu seems to think this over, eyeing all of the members critically, before reluctantly nodding in resignation. "Okay okay, let's just get to it."

 

Sunggyu pulls first, grabbing a blank slip, and the hat gets passed around, Dongwoo getting the second choice, Howon the third, and Woohyun the first, vibrating with obvious excitement. Sunggyu sits up a little straighter when Woohyun goes to announce his choice, shoulders pulled back and look expectant, but visibly deflates at his selection.

 

"Sung…yeol?" he whispers to himself, pouting a little, but Dongwoo's already getting ready to make his decision, and no one pays him any attention.

 

Dongwoo picks Myungsoo, much to Myungsoo's apparent delight, and they both blush as they make eye contact across the circle. Howon picks Sungjong, and Sunggyu can't help but feel a little angry. There's no way that Myungsoo, or even Sungyeol, would be a better lover than him. Myungsoo probably lasts about five seconds and Sungyeol's too tall for Woohyun anyways and he really doesn't know why he agreed to this bullshit.

 

Woohyun throws out a quick "pass" over his shoulder as he drags Sungyeol off to Sungyeol's room, door slammed shut behind them. Dongwoo at least has the courtesy to look a bit sympathetic as he looks over to Sunggyu, near whispering "pass" as Myungsoo pulls him to the big bathroom, and only Sungjong, Howon, and a wounded Sunggyu are left in the living room.

 

Sungjong reaches out a hand, heaving Sunggyu off the floor and wrapping a supportive one arm around him. 

 

"Well hyung, looks like you're with us…"

 

* * *

 

Woohyun lands with a heavy thud on Sungyeol's bed, Sungyeol's push making air expel from his lungs with a loud _whoosh_ as an unamused Sungyeol looks him over.

 

"Well well, someone's impatient. I thought you were going nearly rip my arm off in your haste to get in here."

 

Woohyun stretches out, movements languid under Sungyeol's heavy gaze, and he doesn't rise to take the bait. "It's been a while, I guess."

 

"It's been four days…"

 

"That's a long time for us!"

 

Sungyeol rolls his eyes, straddling Woohyun and pinning his arms over his head, unmoved by Woohyun's excuses, but willing to ignore them. "Did you see the look on Sunggyu's face when you picked me? I thought he was going to cry."

 

Woohyun sighs, grinding up into Sungyeol when he licks the sensitive spot beneath his earlobe, not wanting to talk about Sunggyu or Dongwoo or the Queen of England or anyone except the just the very two of them at the moment. 

 

"I didn't. I could only look at you out there, just like always."

 

That earns him a bite, right on the muscle of his shoulder, and he only just manages not to whimper and give Sungyeol the satisfaction of knowing he liked that. Even if Sungyeol already knows.

 

"No. No grease tonight. I swear to god, every greasy side comment from you earns you a hickey. And if it's really bad, it's going somewhere visible." Sungyeol latches on to his neck, just momentarily, only leaving a fleeting pink outline, but enough to show Woohyun he's serious, and Woohyun takes the hint.

 

"I can't make any promises," Woohyun drags out, ripping at the buttons of Sungyeol's shirt and earning a stern look in response. "But I'll try, just for you, because I care for you so much," he adds, tweaking one nipple between rough fingers to punctuate the statement.

 

Sungyeol looks like he wants to scold him, eyes stormy as he stares him down, but Woohyun flips him over, rising over him like a wave, and he barely manages to get out a "you better mean that" before Woohyun seals off any more protests.

 

* * *

 

Myungsoo shuffles from one foot to the other, hands clasping and unclasping as Dongwoo tests the water temperature with one hand.

 

"This is what you wanted, right? I don't think you'd want to come into the bathroom for any other reason…"

 

Myungsoo jumps at the sound of Dongwoo's voice before nodding quickly, head lolling around like a bobble head. "Yes, hyung."

 

Dongwoo turns the knob a little more, trying to get the temperature just right, when Myungsoo speaks up again.

 

"Th-thank you for picking me, hyung. I really…I'm really glad you did."

 

Dongwoo can't help but cringe a bit at Myungsoo's tone, and he wipes one wet hand against the thigh of his jeans as he turns to where Myungsoo's awkwardly standing in the corner of the room. Myungsoo doesn't look up, eyes glued to the floor and cheeks burning up, and Dongwoo is at a loss for words.

 

"Myungsoo…you don't think I chose you as, like…a favor to you, right?"

 

Myungsoo shifts again, obviously uneasy, and Dongwoo grabs his hands, interlacing fingers until they meld together.

 

"I mean, I would totally understand, if you had wanted to pick Sunggyu-hyung or Sungjong instead-"

 

"But I didn't."

 

"Well, yes, but maybe-"

 

But then Dongwoo's kissing him, one hand shoved deep into his hair to keep him steady and the other on his ass, pulling them hip to hip. When Dongwoo breaks away, they're both panting, and realization is awakening in Myungsoo's eyes.

 

"Remember that time when you said something like…when you touch me it feels good? More so than with everyone else? Well, when you touch me, it feels…amazing. Better than when anyone else touches me. I've wanted you. I want you right now. Can't you feel how much I want you? My decision was selfish, all for me, pure and simple."

 

Dongwoo's hips are circling into Myungsoo's again and again, lengths of them both pressed against each other, and Myungsoo's face finally crumples, head pressed into Dongwoo's neck as he gives in to the rhythm of their dance, following Dongwoo's lead like they are the most in-sync of partners. Dongwoo drags the edge of Myungsoo's shirt up, pulling it over his head and placing a solid kiss on his bare chest before stepping away.

 

"Water's ready; let's go."

 

* * *

 

"Are you going to come here?"

 

Sungjong's voice breaks the silence, and he grimaces at Sunggyu as Howon pulls on one sensitive nipple too harshly, causing Sunggyu to audibly swallow in response.

 

"And do what, exactly?"

 

In the throes of passion or not, Sungjong still manages to roll his eyes in Sunggyu's direction, and he raises one hand from Howon's hair to his mouth, fingertips skimming across a swollen bottom lip.

 

"Trust me, there's enough mouths and hands to go around, hyung. We can fit you in quite nicely."

 

Howon snorts at the word choice, and Sungjong rolls his eyes again, hand outstretched to Sunggyu. "If you want to watch, I guess that's fine. But I'd like you to come over here and kiss me. I think Howon would enjoy that as well, wouldn't you, hyung?"

 

Howon hums in agreement, mouth stuck to the junction of thigh and abdomen, and Sunggyu takes a mechanical step forward and then another until his shins hit the side of the bed, within reach of Sungjong's grasp. He doesn't expect Sungjong to grab the loops of his pants, bring him to his knees on the edge of the bed as he moves up to crush their mouths together, and he definitely doesn't expect Howon to reach the hand not attached to Sungjong's dick up his leg and cup his ass, causing him to embarrassingly squeak into Sungjong's mouth. Sungjong and Howon both purr in pleasure, and Sungjong breaks away just long enough for a pretentious "see?" before joining their mouths together again.

 

Sunggyu has to admit that being double-teamed by Howon and Sungjong is certainly better than the suggestion of 'noraebang' he put into the hat, and he props himself up on the pillows to watch them go to work on him, finally feeling sufficiently cared for by both for the first time, ever. The contrast between the two of them is delicious: Sungjong is all light kisses and delicates strokes of the tongue; Howon is rough, a clash of teeth against sensitive skin. Sungjong takes one of his balls in his mouth, rolling it around gently, and he squeaks again, embarrassment long gone. Howon pulls the head of him into his hot mouth with almost too much suction, tongue swirling around his shaft sensually, and he runs a hand through each of their hair, feeling more powerful than he has in years.

 

He can sing anytime he wants, but this…this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

 

* * *

 

"Do you know…how much…I love you? My everything..." Woohyun's words draw out of clenched teeth, syllables punctuated by each stroke of his hips.

 

"That's it, you're getting a hickey. On your neck."

 

Sungyeol rises up on two forearms, intent on marking Woohyun's skin, but Woohyun pushes back at him, forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

 

"I'm sorry…actually, I'm not. I can't help it. It's just, when I see you like this, all open for me and sweaty and just so fucking gorgeous, I can't not say something."

 

"You're just saying that because your dick's halfway up my ass."

 

Sungyeol's not the type to be easily broken down by over-sentimental words, especially greasily dripped ones from him, but Woohyun also knows he has his own weaknesses, the little comments that make his breath catch and pupils dilate, so he digs deeper.

 

"I just- god, sometimes I just think of you like this, all spread out and your fucking eyes as dark as they get and, fuck, it blows me away. It gives me shivers sometimes, just thinking about how fucking sexy you are, and how much it does to me-"

 

"Woohyun-"

 

"And god, Sungyeol. The looks you give me. I mean, sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you, how you feel and see things, I really wish that, but obviously it's impossible. So yeah, I come rushing back to you, because then I can be part of you, be inside you and feel you, and you can be part of me, and we can be this new thing, something that requires both me and you to make, only we can make it. You don't mind that, right? You don't mind that I need you so much?"

 

Sungyeol looks like he wants to respond, to say something worthwhile, but the only thing that comes out is half a whimper and a broken "Woohyun" and then they are kissing again, mouths incapable of anything but dominating each other, tasting and feeling and breathing in each other.

 

Sungyeol half sits up, one arm thrown around Woohyun's neck to steady himself, Woohyun wrapping an arm around his back to draw him closer, and neither could probably tell when one of them starts and the other ends at the moment. Sungyeol is so close in Woohyun's senses, in his eyes and in his ears and he can taste him and smell him and feel him. Feel Sungyeol's nails drawing up his back, feel the press of Sungyeol's thigh into his hip with every thrust, feel the brush of Sungyeol's hair against his own forehead where they are pressed together. Everything in this moment is Sungyeol, and it's a heady concoction that makes him feel drunk.

 

Sungyeol breaks their kiss, head tucked into the crook of Woohyun's neck as the strokes of one hand speed up, chasing a release. Woohyun's mindless now, gone because of Sungyeol's taste and smell and the feel of him clenching, pulling and dragging and inviting Woohyun in again and again, and when he comes, he doesn't even feel the sting, the harsh suction of lips against the thin skin of his neck. Sungyeol's mouth pops off audibly, but Woohyun doesn't even hear it over the rushing sound of his heart at the moment.

 

It has to be ten or fifteen minutes later, the both of them still lazing nakedly on Sungyeol's bed, when Woohyun moves to check if Sungyeol's fallen asleep or not and he feels it, feels the almost-itch, the tingling bristle of needle-like pokes in a near perfect circle right in the middle of his neck. His hand creeps up slowly, unbelieving and unsure, to brush the spot once, twice, a sharp inhale as he presses in, testing the still-forming bruise.

 

"You. Didn't."

 

Sungyeol flops over, lips folded to keep from laughing outright, at least until he gets a good look at the severity of the mark, already dark red with a nasty looking purple center.

 

"Hey, don't kill me but-"

 

" **But**? But _what_?"

 

"Look, I'm sure the makeup noonas have something that will cover it…"

 

"Lee Sungyeol!"

 

* * *

 

Dongwoo throws up a silent prayer of thankfulness to whatever god is out there that Myungsoo decided to choose the bathroom of all places (maybe it was intentional), because it's probably the best insulated room in the house.

 

And they absolutely need it right now.

 

If he had known, he swears to himself, if he had known just how sensitive Myungsoo really was, he might have had a different game plan, a different approach. If anything, Myungsoo is so touchy with everyone else, body always pressed against someone, hands always grabbing on to one of them and holding on and invading space that Dongwoo figured he'd probably be desensitized by now. But every time Dongwoo touches him, Myungsoo whines, just a little, and then a little more. Brushes of lips over shoulders result in little whimpers. Digging of nails into hipbones is returned with breathy moans. And when he flicks one droplet of water off a tight bud of a nipple, Myungsoo cries out in a way that makes his cock jerk.

 

But this…this is taking it to a whole other level. This is making Myungsoo scream.

 

He hadn't intended to do it. He didn't mean to follow the trails of water down Myungsoo's back, tongue running over the jut of shoulder bones and the curved indent of Myungsoo's spine; it just seemed natural to collect one bead of water and then another, tracing a path with his tongue. When he finally reached the swell of Myungsoo's ass, his body had reacted before his mind even understood, spreading Myungsoo open for his tongue. 

 

He should have expected it, that Myungsoo would buck and flail in his usual noodle-y way, but the screaming surprised him. The tile walls of the shower leave Myungsoo little to cling on to, nails scratching pathetically in attempt to find something to dig into, and Dongwoo has to bring one hand up to steady his hips and hold him in place. Myungsoo's forearms plaster to the wall as if it's the only thing keeping him on Earth, and Dongwoo hand explores on it's own accord. Myungsoo just feels so nice, skin slick under the constant fall of water, and Dongwoo can't help but run a hand down the muscles of one leg, up to smooth over a hip, between Myungsoo's legs to cup him as he continues with his mouth, circling Myungsoo again and again. Myungsoo twitches and jerks with every change of pace, screams turning into throaty and husky moans when Dongwoo rubs one thumb over the head of him, gently scratching down his length with one nail.

 

He settles into a comfortable rhythm, position awkward but manageable with one hand holding Myungsoo open and the other between his legs, stroking him continuously. He has an idea, something both of them can enjoy together, but he's almost enjoying himself too much right now, the noises Myungsoo makes urging him on. Still, he can feel Myungsoo getting close, cries becoming more frantic, and he quickly stands up, placing an arm on each side of Myungsoo.

 

"Hey, you don't mind if we do something different, right?" he asks, one kissed pressed against the back of Myungsoo's neck, a lingering taste of fresh water and the salt of Myungsoo's skin on his tongue.

 

Myungsoo gives an emphatic whimper, not even raising his head from where it's propped against him forearm, and Dongwoo quickly looks around for something to help him out. Hopefully Sungjong doesn't pay attention to, or really care about, the day to day amount of the expensive European conditioner he uses.

 

Dongwoo pours a handful out, probably more than necessary, but erring on the side of caution; they're both soaking wet, and though the water provides an initial slick surface, it dries out too fast from friction. He wouldn't necessarily call himself a connoisseur of shower sex, so he's just hoping it works out. The height difference is just right; he's tall enough to position himself comfortably without having to stand on his tiptoes, and short enough to not have to worry about awkwardly hunching over Myungsoo; in the back of his mind he registers the poetic nature of just how well they fit together as he slides himself between Myungsoo's thighs. Myungsoo seems to understand what's going on immediately, clenching his legs together until his thighs hold on to Dongwoo like a vice, making him sharply exhale. Dongwoo slips one hand around Myungsoo's body, caressing him slowly as he experiments with a thrust, testing the feel of Myungsoo around him as he pulls back slowly. Myungsoo follows along, sliding back against him, thighs hard and smooth all at the same time. With a hand against the wall for support by Myungsoo's head, Dongwoo pushes up as far as he can, two bodies molded together like one.

 

The feeling is intense, and Dongwoo can't help but go a little wild when Myungsoo meets his thrust with the same amount of force, hips moving to join him with every draw. Dongwoo tries to mimic the movements of his hips with his hand, Myungsoo wrapping one of his own hands around Dongwoo's to keep him steady through the rough ride, and Dongwoo hisses when he feels Myungsoo's thighs tremble in forthcoming orgasm. Myungsoo's flailing now, head thrown from side to side, when he suddenly takes one of Dongwoo's fingers in his mouth, sucking on it harshly. Myungsoo's mouth is wet and hot, teeth sharp as they pull at one finger, and he can't hold on any longer, spunk running down Myungsoo's legs as he shallowly thrusts through his orgasm. 

 

Dongwoo redoubles his efforts, Myungsoo's hand tightening on his, and he watches in awe when Myungsoo finally orgasms, cum splattering the wall. Myungsoo looks like a god, head thrown back against Dongwoo as he cries out, finally fulfilled, a thousand dreams answered, and the way Myungsoo's thighs clench together rubs the sensitive head of his cock until his knees buckle, and then they are both collapsing, lying together on the shower floor in a heap. It's probably not the most hygienic thing ever, but Myungsoo leans over and kisses him soundly, water running over them like a summer rainstorm, and nothing else matters at the moment.

 

* * *

 

"Hyung, what are you doing? Come here!" Sungjong whines, voice sharply rising as Howon moves particularly deep within him.

 

Sunggyu had meant to just get up for a moment, get his pants and boxers and socks all the way off before returning to Sungjong and Howon on the bed, when Howon had rolled Sungjong over, dragging himself against Sungjong while Sungjong had ground back into him, hips swinging in a way that was too familiar for Sunggyu's comfort (not that he stares a little too hard when Sungjong dances to those girl dances, no way), and his mind froze. There's no way. They couldn't. They wouldn't. 

 

They definitely are.

 

He felt like a statue, stuck in place while Howon had dug through the pocket of one discarded pair of pants, fishing around until he pulled out a foil package. He couldn't move when Howon rolled it down his dick, one hand on the small of Sungjong's back. Even the high-pitched keening sound Sungjong made when Howon had pressed into him, cut off by the pillow he pressed his face into, didn't move to Sunggyu to react. Outwardly, at least.

 

But inside, his blood is rushing so fast he can feel, feel himself throbbing between his legs like crazy, and god in heaven, has he ever been this fucking aroused by anything? His skin feels tight, like whatever he's feeling inside himself right now is pushing outward, trying to escape, and he jerks every time Howon moves and Sungjong calls out, when he sees Howon's eyes roll back, when Sungjong turns those dark eyes on him.

 

"Hyung! Please. Come closer."

 

Sungjong is begging, for him. Begging him to come over, to join them, and his mind blanks. Totally, embarrassingly blanks.

 

"Uhhh…what?"

 

Smooth, Sunggyu. Real smooth. One of the sexiest fucking people he's ever seen is begging, for him, and he's standing there like a dumbass.

 

Sungjong licks his lip once, eyes traveling down his body appreciatively (why does this turn him on so much more? He's not even that ripped but Sungjong eye's are feasting on him and _shit_ that's so hot), and Sungjong motions him forward, finger curled in a come hither motion, and Howon is watching him like a hawk, too. 

 

Howon must think he has some reservations besides momentarily losing his mind, because he tries to help, staring him down. "You know, he doesn't have a gag reflex," like that factoid is going to be the thing to calm him down.

 

Why the fuck does Howon know that? Why the fuck is any of this happening? How the fuck did he end up in this situation? And how did he end up getting back over to the bed without even realizing it?

 

None of it matters anymore when Sungjong takes him in his mouth, soft and wet and so unbelievably hot. It's been a while, too long, since someone has touched him, but this would be mind-blowing even if it weren't for that fact. Sungjong savors him, taking his time to tease and taste. Howon's thrusts push him forward ever so slightly when their hips meet, sliding Sunggyu farther down each time, and Howon was not fucking kidding about Sungjong's lack of gag reflex.

 

Sunggyu can feel Howon watching him, eyes dark with lust but hooded with concern, and he looks him straight on, trying to silently convey that, yes, he is enjoying this. Howon seems to relax, mouth curving into one of those knowing smirks he always does, and he reaches forward to pull Sunggyu closer, close enough to kiss, careful to not jostle Sungjong in the process. Sunggyu isn't surprised that Howon is commanding, silent but obvious in his demands, and Sunggyu opens his mouth wider to allow Howon free access to him. Sunggyu pushes back, biting at Howon's bottom lip, and it sets off a chain reaction: Howon jerking inside Sungjong, causing Sungjong to moan around Sunggyu, throat moving around the head of him, causing him to fist a hand into Sungjong's hair.

 

Howon pulls back, licking swollen lips as if to get as much of the taste of Sunggyu as possible, and shoots him a knowing grin, hand sliding over Sungjong's ass again and again as he watches Sunggyu try to catch his breath. Sungjong slides a hand over the the one knotted in his hair, and Sunggyu notices that Sungjong's stopped moving, staring up at him with expectant eyes.

 

"Fuck him." Howon's voice is raw and husky as he says it, obvious excitement at the thought creeping into his tone.

 

"What…?"

 

"His mouth. Fuck his mouth."

 

Sunggyu's eye shoot down to Sungjong, looking down into eyes begging him silently. He's never done this before, but he figures it can't be that different from sex, so long as he's a bit more gentle. The first stroke is just a test, examining the limits and feel of Sungjong's mouth around him. Both hands cradle Sungjong's jaw, keeping him steady, and Sungjong hollows out his cheeks, creating a hot suction that draws him in. It's different than sex for sure, but oddly similar to it as well, and it isn't long before he's letting himself go, mindlessly pushing and pulling into Sungjong's mouth again and again. He can feel Howon pushing Sungjong closer to him, can feel Sungjong vibrate with steady motions as he strokes himself, all moving together, and for some fucking reason the back of mind thinks ' _hey, 99% synchronization_ ' and he would laugh if it weren't for the fact that the bottom of his feet are burning and his legs are quivering and he can feel the deep pull in his belly, the internal flicking of that switch that illuminates everything. Sungjong curls his tongue around him, and then he's coming, barely able to get out a warning before he pours himself into Sungjong's throat, Sungjong and Howon both staring at him with those dark fucking eyes.

 

He kind of likes watching Howon finish up, hands tight on Sungjong's hips as he moves with such finesse, hips angled in just the right way to make Sungjong moan. Howon is quiet in his orgasm, only letting heavy catches of breath escape, but he can't hide the way his fingers dig into Sungjong's skin, or the way his eyes clench shut, nose flaring as he rides it out. Only Sungjong is left, and Sunggyu can tell he surprises both of them when he pushes Sungjong up, kneeling before him to take in as much of him as he can. He can feel Sungjong reach out, grabbing Howon's hair and pulling him in for a soul-crushing kiss, and even though Sunggyu lacks real experience, his enthusiasm pushes Sungjong over the edge in a matter of moments. Sungjong claws at his face, nails running down one cheek, and Sunggyu realizes as his eyes flick up to take in the sight that maybe Sungjong, and not him, was the most powerful one here this whole time.

 

* * *

 

They all eventually stumble back into the living room after a while in various states of undress, tired and hungry and content, piling into a heap on the floor. Someone manages to muster the energy to call for take-out, and they all seem happy to bask in the glow of the moment together in sleepy silence.

 

For about a minute.

 

Sungjong rolls over, snuggling into Myungsoo, one solid thigh used as a pillow, when he freezes, sitting up slowly. "Did you…your legs smell like my conditioner," he says incredulously, eyes shifting between a mortified Myungsoo and a guilty-looking Dongwoo. " _Why_ do your legs smells like my conditioner?"

 

Everyone can use their imagination and guess exactly why Myungsoo smells like conditioner, and they all dissolve into laughter as Sungjong grabs a pillow, hitting Myungsoo again and again as he yells about the 30,000 won cost and how it's specially formulated for dyed hair and how it's not supposed to be used lightly and no one better touch it again if they know what's good for them. Sungjong sits back with a humph, staring down Dongwoo to let him know he's not off the hook either. Dongwoo tries to avoid eye contact, eyes looking anywhere but Sungjong, when he spots Woohyun, or, more specifically, Woohyun's neck.

 

"Woohyun…what happened?"

 

Everyone turns to see what Dongwoo's talking about, and Woohyun's hand belatedly flies up, trying to cover up the obvious bruise as if the rest of them weren't going to see it anyways. Everyone seems to be in shock for a moment, at least until Howon's " **dammmmnnnnn** Sungyeol" and then they're all reacting, a myriad of 'oh my _god'_ and 'dude' and 'oh man the managers are going to be pissed!' thrown Woohyun's way. Sunggyu meets Sungyeol's eyes, a look promising a very harsh punishment later, and Sungyeol sinks behind Sungjong, willing to sacrifice him if it comes to that. Dongwoo sits on a protesting Woohyun's chest, his hapless victim's head pinned to the floor as he openly debates which types of pastes and potions he can concoct that might make it go away faster, and they all settle down again, listening to Dongwoo drag on.

 

Sunggyu debates saying something, not wanting to break the comfortable lethargy, but infinitely curious about what in the hell just happened, and he sits up, looking around the group.

 

"Okay, can I just ask who did put the slip in that hat? Like, I'm just curious really, I swear I'm not going to yell at anyone."

 

They all eye him dubiously, no one seeming to want to talk and potentially face the wrath of Kim Sunggyu, and there it is again, Sunggyu notices, they all look at each other, meeting eyes and nodding, before someone finally makes a decision. 

 

Howon rolls over to the pile of slips, discarded on the floor haphazardly when they drew for selection positions, and scoops them up in his hand, scooting over to Sunggyu before dropping them in his lap. Sunggyu stares in blank confusion before Howon motions for him to read the slips, and Sunggyu picks up the first one, and then the next, and the next. Besides his own slip, _noraebang_ scribbled in messy writing, they all match the slip he picked out of the hat. Every single damn one of them.

 

"This is…what," he grounds out, unbelieving. They all conspired to do this, throwing their conjoined weight to sway the odds in their favor. They all acted, putting on a scenario to get him to go along with it, totally pretending like they weren't all in on it. Damn them. He has no idea why, or when this all got decided, and he's not even sure he wants to know. What he does know it that all six of them are staring at him, anticipating his reaction, and he can see they're all concerned and anxious over how he's taking this. Whatever their reasoning, it wasn't intended to hurt or poke fun. No, they did this in some strange way for him. And he really doesn't know how that makes him feel, a bit cherished and a bit misled, but he's not mad (minus the massive hickey Sungyeol gave Woohyun, he's going to fuck that kid up the first chance he gets). 

 

Still, he can't let _them_ know that though, and he grumbles in his usual fashion, mouth turned down in a disapproving frown.  

 

"Are you guys idiots? This was stupidly risky. It could have ended terribly."

 

Of course, Sungjong has to run his smart mouth, has to say in a voice so annoyingly saccharine "but it obviously didn't…besides, you weren't complaining a few minutes ago", knowing eyes staring him down, and then they're all dissolving in hoots and giggles once again, Myungsoo pulling him close to nuzzle when he feels gives up and flops over. These kids are hopeless.

 

* * *

 

It's a nearly a month later, close to the start of their next round of promotional activities and at the height of Sunggyu's stress levels, that Howon sends a text to their little secret group, proposing a plan.

 

They're all in the van, Sunggyu oblivious in the front seat, and Woohyun just barely manages to turn a guffaw into a cough when he gets the message, Sunggyu shooting him nothing more than a disgruntled look before turning back to grumpily staring at the passing scenery. Sungjong jostles Myungsoo, distracting him from whatever planet he was currently on, and motions to his phone; they have ten minutes before they'll be home, and Howon wants to figure this out before they get there.

 

**_HY_ ** _: he's getting close to meltdown_

 

**_HY_ ** _: should we implement Operation GILF: The Sequel?_

 

**_SY_ ** _: who made this stupid name_

 

**_WH_ ** _: you did…._

 

**_SJ_ ** _: really hyung?_

 

**_SY_ ** _: shut up_

 

**_DW_ ** _: what is the g in gilf again i don't understand_

 

**_SJ_ ** _: grandpa_

 

**_DW_ ** _: oh_

 

**_DW_ ** _: right_

 

**_HY_ ** _: guys, c'mon, yes or no?_

 

**_WH_ ** _: yes_

 

**_SY_ ** _: yeah_

 

**_DW_ ** _: YEAH_

 

**_SJ_ ** _: fine_

 

**_MS_ ** _: I guess?_

 

**_HY_ ** _: You guess?_

 

**_MS_ ** _: uhm?_

 

**_SY_ ** _: he means yes, whatever_

 

**_HY_ ** _: k...same deal as last time?_

 

**_WH_ ** _: yeah_

 

**_DW_ ** _: no_

 

**_SJ_ ** _: Eummmmmm what then???_

 

**_DW_ ** _: no teams_

 

**_SY_ ** _: huh?_

 

**_DW_ ** _: wait, 1 team_

 

**_MS_ ** _: u mean like…all of us?_

 

They all look up at Dongwoo, but he stares back, eyebrows raised in question, and they all seem to think it over, each of them slowly turning to the others as if to say "I'm down if you're down." Howon can't help but smile, taking in the oblivious Sunggyu in the front seat. This is going to be good.

 

**_HY_ ** _: let's do it_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write Woogyu but then I was like nahhhh and took a dig at Sunggyu instead
> 
> (whispers wooyeol 5ever)
> 
> One day. Maybe.


End file.
